fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Boltzmannium
| saurian_name = Reckjmuddaim (Re) /'rek•mu•dām/ | systematic_name = Unquadseptium (Uqs) /'ün•kwod•sep•tē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Davyum | right_element = Faradium | particles = 550 | atomic_mass = 406.3685 , 674.7907 yg | atomic_radius = 133 , 1.33 | covalent_radius = 144 pm, 1.44 Å | vander_waals = 181 pm, 1.81 Å | nucleons = 403 (147 }}, 256 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.74 | nuclear_radius = 8.83 | half-life = 206.35 ns | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 147-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 23, 10, 4 | oxistates = +4, +6, +8, +10, +12 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.88 | ion_energy = 803.3 , 8.326 | electron_affinity = 16.9 kJ/mol, 0.176 eV | molar_mass = 406.369 / | molar_volume = 25.799 cm /mol | density = 15.751 }} | atom_density = 1.48 g 2.33 cm | atom_separation = 350 pm, 3.50 Å | speed_sound = 4252 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Grayish white | phase = Solid | melting_point = 789.32 , 1420.77 516.17 , 961.10 | boiling_point = 5137.88 K, 9248.18°R 4864.73°C, 8788.51°F | liquid_range = 4348.56 , 7827.41 | liquid_ratio = 6.51 | triple_point = 789.32 K, 1420.77°R 516.17°C, 961.10°F @ 0.24715 , 1.8538 | critical_point = 11920.37 K, 21456.67°R 11647.22°C, 20997.00°F @ 29.1538 , 287.726 | heat_fusion = 8.209 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 413.235 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05147 /(g• ), 0.09265 J/(g• ) 20.916 /(mol• ), 37.649 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 1.85 Absolute: 6.19 | atom_abund = 1.19 }} Boltzmannium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Bo and 147. Boltzmannium was named in honor of (1844–1906), who advocated and helped to develop . This element is known in the scientific literature as unquadseptium (Uqs), - , or simply element 147. Boltzmannium is the fifth member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and neptunium); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Boltzmannium has 550 s, 73% of these make up the whose is 1.74. Due to , there are two electrons each in the and , leaving the f-orbital with just five electrons instead of nine. Atom itself is 15000 times the radii of its nucleus, 133 pm vs. 8.83 fm (1 pm = 1000 fm). Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , boltzmannium has no s. The longest-lived is Bo with a of 206 nanoseconds. It undergoes , splitting into two or three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the examples. : Bo → + + 36 n : Bo → + + + 56 n Bo is the second longest-lived isotope with a half-life of 30.5 nanoseconds while Bo has a half-life of 28.1 nanoseconds. Chemical properties and compounds Despite it is below neptunium, boltzmannium doesn't exactly display the properties of that above element. It exhibits s from +1 all the way up to +12 with +2 ( ) being prominent in organoboltzmannium compounds, ligands, and radicals. In ordinary conditions due to its inactivity, boltzmannium does not corrode in air, water, or moisture, but it gradually corrode in strong s. BoO and BoO , brown and gray powder respectively, can be obtained by combining with oxygen or reducing oxides at high temperatures. It gradually reacts with in ordinary conditions to form BoCl or BoCl as precipitates, both white ionic solids. Boltzmannium reacts most rapidly with to form BoF or BoF , both white ionic solids. Other boltzmannium compounds include BoS (orange powder) and BoBr (white crystalline salt). Physical properties Boltzmannium is a silver metal like most metals that is ductile, brittle, and shiny. Its is 406 g/mol while its is 25 cm /mol; dividing molar mass by molar volume yields a of 15 g/cm . Boltzmannium atoms arrange to form crystals and the average distance between atoms is 3½ . This element has an extremely wide liquid range, from 789 K (melting point) to 5138 K (boiling point), corresponding to a very high liquid ratio of 6.51. Of all 172 elements, boltzmannium ranks third in liquid range and fourth in liquid ratio. Because of the very wide liquid range and very high liquid ratio, the pressure where all three phases of matter are equally stable in equilibrium is very low, at one quarter of an attopascal, which is essentially the pressure of the . Occurrence It is almost certain that boltzmannium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of boltzmannium in the universe by mass is 1.85 , which amounts to 6.19 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of boltzmannium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would quickly undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Bo. : + + 36 n → Bo : + + 32 n → Bo Category:Dumasides